Application developers and service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling applications and delivery platforms. One area of interest has been the development of applications and/or services that can enable coaches, medical personnel (e.g., clinicians, trainers, etc.), and/or users alike to diagnose and to monitor the effects of a mild traumatic brain injury or a concussion sustained by a user while he or she is participating in a physical activity such as football, baseball, hockey, lacrosse, etc. (e.g., sustaining a concussion while being tackled). However, many of today's applications and/or services are individually focused and do not take into consideration both the short-term and long-term effects of such injuries (e.g., over the length of a season).
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing diagnostic information regarding one or more impacts sustained by one or more users while the one or more users are participating in a team activity.